


Flickering

by Ramen (BlushingTeddybear)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, POW Sylvain, no beta we die like Glenn, past Dedue/Sylvain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingTeddybear/pseuds/Ramen
Summary: "How do you like it," Sylvain recalls, a gentle hand cupping his cheek, gentler eyes gazing at him like he was a wonder, precious, to be kept and treasured."Like this," Sylvain thinks in the haze of his orgasm, "I like it like this."
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Flickering

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvain gets caught by the Empire and becomes Hubert's plaything, that's it, that's the tweet!  
> In this setting Sylvain is actually in a relationship with Dedue, but, you know, distance, desperation, yadda yadda
> 
> Please be warned that Sylvain experiences a "body betrayal" in this fic, which means he feels physical pleasure despite the situation being 100% non-con!

The shackles are tightly bound around his wrists, digging into the skin there and if he struggles to much Sylvain is certain it'll draw blood. It seems to please Hubert, to look down at him as Sylvain subdues to his most basic instincts.

Gloved hands explore his skin and his body, don't leave a single inch untouched, unbranded by the dark leather. A thumb catches at his jeweled nipple and Sylvain flinches, muscles taunt, brought to the edge in spite of his unwillingness. He sees the flash of Hubert's teeth through his grin, glistening by the candlelight, and Sylvain truly feels helpless. He's become a toy for Hubert to use and abuse the very day he's been caught, and though he hates all of this _—_ hates the way Hubert looks at him, touches him, takes everything from him _—_ his traitorous body chases the thrill, the pleasure.

The hands trail further down, tickle his sides, stroke his thighs _—_ _no, higher!—_ and it takes all of Sylvain's willpower to still his hips, desperate for more. They part his thighs (and he lets them), thumb at his perineum and there's an aching void in him, screaming, begging to be filled, to be whole again. Sylvain won't beg. He keeps his mouth shut and preserves the last strands of dignity he has, even after having come undone times and times again under Hubert's hands. They fill where he's aching and it's not a foreign feeling _—_ far from it.

If he closes his eyes, he can see it, feel _them_. Hands larger than his, embracing his body with all the love Sylvain has never thought he was worthy of. Hubert's fingers enter him, ruthless and Dedue's were thicker, gentler; they violate him at his core without an ounce of mercy and Sylvain tries to cling onto the memories of Dedue's fingers, hands, lips, but his body is foul and sensitive, hungry yet never sated.

He doesn't need to open his eyes to know how he looks. Depraved. Alluring. Cheeks wet with shameful tears. The voice that escapes his throat as Hubert leans in sounds foreign, stripped of his usual bravado. It's pitiful.

"Do you like it," Hubert asks, his voice as deep as _him_ , steady where _his_ was trembling.

"Yes," Sylvain breathes and he should've kept his mouth shut, not let his treacherous tongue spill truths he refuses to acknowledge.

"More," he says, "please," he begs, " _Hubert_ ," he calls.

The hands spread him further apart, the fingers long and thinner but they drive him crazy. Hubert is above him, relishing in his bare exposure and Sylvain hates _—oh Sothis does he hate—_ the way his hole clenches when he hears him chuckle. The burn of Hubert entering him hurts _—but does it really?_ A shiver ripples under his skin as Hubert sheathes himself fully in one go, a moan escapes him.

_Do you like it_ , Hubert asks, but it's not a real question. He already knows the answer when Sylvain's trembling beneath him, leaning into his touch. He knows already how to make Sylvain beg with a single flick of his fingers, he doesn't need to ask.

_How do you like it_ , Sylvain recalls, a gentle hand cupping his cheek, gentler eyes gazing at him like he was a wonder, precious, to be kept and treasured.

_Like this_ , Sylvain thinks in the haze of his orgasm, _I like it like this_.


End file.
